This disclosure relates generally to digital data processing in the context of providing and pricing digital goods on a network.
Wide area networks such as the Internet have provided content creators with unprecedented access to potential consumers of their content. Many web sites exist, for example, as places for musical groups, movie makers, authors, and other artists to post content for subsequent download by consumers, either for free or at a cost to the consumer. This practice usually requires content creators to weigh financial reward against the ability to publicize their goods. Given the limited resources and lack of marketing expertise of many of these content creators, setting an appropriate price point for their creations can be difficult.